deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Squattop/Chapter 6: One Day 'Till Doomsday
Well, I told you to pay attention didn't I? I sure hope you were' because I'm not going back over it for your sorry asses. Right now, one of the strangest parts of my life is gonna happen. I will kill you if you laugh at me, I swear to fucking God. Please, listen close my friends. This story could mean the difference between you dying and living one day. Orion and his friends leave their "base" at the shooting range and begin to head out for supplies. They'e already found a lot of it. Batteries, bulbs, flashlights, water, food, ammo, the sort. Now they just need RIGs, Stasis, Kinesis, and Med and Stasis Packs. The group is on their way to Orion's place to pick up his infamous Shadow RIG, which the group is very curious to see. Since the attack on the shooting range, they haven't seen a single Necromorph. About a forth of the way there, Drake gets a phone call from the Jonnie fellow. Drake: Hello, who is this? Jonnie: Sup Drake. It's me, you're wife. Drake: *sighs* Hello Jonnie. What do you need? I'm in the middle of something very important. Jonnie: I'm feeling a bit, lonely. Care to meet me somewhere? Drake: I'm busy, didn't you catch that? Jonnie: How about we meet somewhere along your route then? Drake: Hold on. *covers the mouth piece* Guys, it's Jonnie. He wants to meet up with us, we could use some more numbers. Orion: Can we trust him? Drake: No. Logan: Wait, what? Then why even ask? Drake: Because he can help. He just lies a lot so you'll never be able to tell if he's telling the truth or not. Michael: I think I can live with that. After all, I am a spy so I tend to do a bit of lying myself. Emily: If it's ok with Orion then it's ok with me... Orion: We could use another person..but if he tries anything I'm shooting him. Tell him to meet us en route to my place. Drake: Alright. *uncovers the mouth piece* Jonnie, meet me at the usual place. Jonnie: Okie dokie. But remember, if you die it's not my fault. Drake: No one said anything about dying Jonnie. Jonnie: You're friend did. Drake: So you heard all that. Oh well, meet me there in under an hour or not at all. We'll be there in about fourty minutes. Jonnie: How many is we exactly? Drake: Me and five others. That shouldn't be a problem for you. Jonnie: Not at all, see you then. *hangs up* Drake: Ok guys, we better get moving. Egil: So, any plan as to what we do after we gather supplies? Orion: We fortify. So that means after supplies, we leave again and eat something on the way. We're going to collect some metal pieces. And a Detonator would be nice. Egil: What exactly are we going to fortify Orion? Orion: The shooting range. It's the closest thing we have to a base, and we know where everything is from there. I doubt we can stop "it" from happening so we have to prepare. We can use the metal to board up the vents and put Detonator mines in the vents or near them and in certain other places so we can't be ambushed like I was. Logan: How is you're arm holding up Orion? I hope my medicines worked. Orion: It's getting better, I can move it some now. So I won't be a burden to you guys like last time. Emily: you weren't a burden Orion, you're a teammate we cannot leave you behind to die. Logan: She's right, we can't leave anyone behind. All of a sudden a bullet pierces Drake. A group of four men approach them with two Pistols and two Pulse Rifles. General: Put all your weapons down. You all are wanted men and women. Director Tiedemann will not stand for treason aboard this station. Now, comply or I- All of a sudden his head explodes in blood and brains. His subordiantes and the gang are looking for where the shot came from. Drake laughs and turns his head to the top of a sunroof. Drake: Nice shooting Jonnie. Jonnie: *hops to the ground* No problem, it's what I do. Lieutenant: *points Pulse Rifle at Jonnie* Put your hands in the air or I will kill you under direct order of Director Tiedemann. Jonnie: Stuff it pipsqueak. I'm Director Tiedemann's right-hand man and he has said no such thing. Who are you working for? Do not make me ask again or I will kill your peers. Lieutenant: I was working for the General who was under command of the 115th Security Squad for Director Tiedemann. That was, until you killed him. I don't care who you are. You are now guilt of the murder of- Jonnie pulls the trigger of his Seeker Rifle and kills him. The bullet goes completely through his chest and into the leg of the Private standing behind him. The Private shrieks in pain and the First Sergeant rushes to his aid then pulls out his Pulse Rifle. Sergeant: I would recommend that you stop killing my men. I'm in charge now and you've killed one of my underlings and my surperior. Just what do you think you're doing? Jonnie: I think that's more something I should be asking you. Sergeant: Wait, aren't you the guy who h- Jonnie then cuts off his head with a clean shot from a Plasma Cutter then kills the Private with a Pistol. Jonnie: I'm so sorry you guys had to meet me under such terms, I don't know what these guys were trying to do. Logan: Maybe we would have found out if you had let them finish talking and killed them all! Jonnie: Do you want to die next? Drake: Jonnie, Logan, stop! This is no time to argue. But what was that Sergeant about to say? Aren't you the one who h-? What was he going to say, Jonnie do you have something to do with this? Orion: Ok so we know who you are Jonnie. And you know Drake, and now Logan. But I think we need better introductions. I'm Orion, a specialist when it comes to anything technological. And before you ask, yes I'm the one who's been trying to hack your networking system. I've been trying to learn about Patients Four and Five. Jonnie: Please to meet ya. And please stop trying, it's not going to happen. And I'd hate to have to kill you, you seem like a plesant fellow. Logan: Alright my turn I guess. I'm Logan, I've done a lot of shit in my life. I'm a weapons expert in use and design. I fought aboard the USG Ishimura but am not one of your patients. ''Isaac's a good man, you should let him go. Especially now since they're coming back. Jonnie: Ah, all the more reason to capture you. And who is this they you speak of? Logan: Necromorphs. I know you know about them so don't try lying. We need Isaac if we're going to survive. Jonnie: It is true I know about them. But rest assured Director Tiedemann and the Sprawl Security have it under control. Emily: I'm Emily, nothing really special about me except I'm a little high-ranked in the world of Unitology. Orion's promised to marry me if we make it out of here alive though. Orion: Emily, drop that please. Jonnie: Good luck, loverboy. Michael: I'm Michael, we've met once before because you gave me my mission specs. I'm a spy for Tiedemann, I spy on the Chuch. Jonnie: Oh yes I remember, pleased to see you again. Egil: I'm Egil, a scientist who was offered a job to do stuff with the Marker. I turned it down however as it's not really my thing. Jonnie: ''There you are my little mouse, I have you now. ''Well, I gotta tell you the Marker's huge. We could use your help. But it's your choice so no pressure. Drake: ''What was that gleam in his eye? Is Jonnie the one who's been calling Egil all this time? I should keep an eye on him. ''Well, now that we have introductions out of the way, we should press forward before more guards arrive. Orion: Let's. To my place we go, then to the nearest store to pick up the rest of the supplies. ''The group sets out for Orion's house. They rest and eat there for a moment before gathering the rest of the supplies. After they finish getting the supplies they head back to the shooting range and leave the supplies in different piles according to what they are. Orion: Ok, there's seven of us now. So we need to head out into three groups. Jonnie and Drake, you guys go find the metal we need to patch up the place and make it more fort-like. Egil and Logan, you guys go get some Detonators and ammo so we can rig this place's dfenses. Emily, Michael, and I will stay here and guard the supplies. Contact someone if you run into trouble. Drake and Jonnie Drake and Jonnie head for more industrious part of the Sprawl to look for scrap metal that will be of use. However, on their way there they're stopped by security team made up of 12 men. 2nd Lieutenant: What are you gentlemen doing in this part of the Sprawl, you aren't workers here. State your business. Drake: Settle down, I'm a captain and this is Tiedemann's right-hand man. We're here to purchase some scrap metal. The thicker the better, but not too thick. We need to be able to carry a lot so we don't have to make a lot of trips and waste time. So 1-2 inch thickness would do nicely. General: I'm sorry boys but I don't think I can allow you to pass. Jonnie: Why's that? General: Because I think you're hiding something. Jonnie: Do you want to get decommissioned? General: Is that a threat? Jonnie: I dunno. Is your mom a fat ass? General: Don't say I never gave you fair warning. Men, prepare arms! Drake: Listen all we want is to purcahse some metal, there's nothing illegal or secretive about it. General: Too bad, leave or we will be forced to used lethal force against you. I cannot be held liable for either one of your deaths. Drake: Look what you did Jonnie, you should learn to keep your mouth shut and let me talk. Jonnie: Don't worry this'll be over soon. Look behind them. Drake: *looks in the distance* What the fuck is that thing?!?! It's HUGE!!! You guys have to help us kill that thing or we're all fucked! General: *turns around* What in God's name is that terrible thing?! Drake: Some kind of Necromorph! No time to explain, aim for the limbs or and yellow parts and stay back! It looks brutal! The General and his men all turn around, equipped with Pulse Rifle's and Pistols they start shooting at its limbs. It doesn't seem to be having much effect and they don't seem to be able to shoot off it's head. Drake starts shooting at the yellow spots with his Plasma Cutter and Jonnie does the same with his Seeker Rifle. In no time however the hulking beast is upon them and begins slaughtering the General's men. Seven of his men die before they manage to shoot off a leg, in return the beast begins hurling some sort of acidic bombs at them. Four more of the General's men die before they shoot off the other leg, but the beast is still alive. They concentrate fire on its arms, but there's only four more men left. A Lieutenant, the General, Drake, and Jonnie. Drake yells at everyone to avoid the acidic bombs and to aim for the left arm. The General is then ripped in half by the beast before they succeed in blowing off one of its arms, finally killing it. They then shoot off its other arm and its head to ensure its death, as an ambush from such a creature would mean certain death. The Lieutenant is badly shaken and thanks them and decides to go with them for protection. They haul off as much metal as they can carry, happy for the extra set of arms. They arrive shortly before Egil and Logan do. Egil and Logan Egil and Logan set off, but they don't have to venture very far. They head to a store and purchase three Detonators and enough ammo to keep them covered for at least a month. As they head back they're stopped by a group of mysterious people dressed in Guard uniforms, but black. General: Hault, what are you doing with those. Logan: Look, we're setting up a small mining operation. We have to set these off so we can get rid of some rubble. Egil: Yes that's right, we only have a few hours to do it or the project will fall behind. May we continue on our way sir? Battalion Commander: I don't think so. You're lying to us, what's the real purpose of those. Are you planning to rebel against the Director, or commit some sort of terrorist attack? Logan: What? God heavens no, we need these to get rid of some rubble just like I said. General: If you do not cooperate we will have to use force. Egil: Sirs, I can assure you that's the truth. General: If that's the truth, then why are you carrying weapons. Logan: Im an ex-solider, and his are engineering tools. I'm just here to help, well actually my job is pretty important to. Colonel: Sir, we're gonna have to ask you to hand those over and return the Detonators. Logan: I told you guys we need them for the mining operation, if we don't go soon with these supplies we're gonna get fired. Battalion Commander: I'm going to keep my eye on you two. Give me your names. Logan: Logan Taylor. Egil: Egil Lawton. Battalion Commander: Thank you. You may be on your way now. The mysterious group disappears and Egil and Logan quickly head back to base. They are surprised to see Jonnie and Drake already there, along with a new member of the team. Orion, Emily, and Michael Absolutely nothing happens to them, except Emily tries to kiss Orion and gets rejected. Not what you were expecting was it? Too bad, enjoy everything else and move on with your life. ''Back to the Story (all people) ''Orion and the group set everything up. The metal, the lights, the weapons, the RIGs, the Stasis and Kinesis modules, the Detonator mines, everything. The group then gets into the night shifts of guarding and sleeping. With only twenty-four hours left, what horrible event awaits the group? And will this new member be any help? Can Jonnie be trusted, or will he turn against everyone? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts